Moving Forward
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Late New Year's Special. Ginga invites his friends to a beach party to celebrate the arrival of a new year. But due to certain complications the guess list boils down to only a dozen people. Still, that won't stop them from having the best night of their lives. OC's used.


**Moving Forward**

Late New Year's Special. Ginga invites his friends to a beach party to celebrate the arrival of a new year. But due to certain complications the guess list boils down to only a dozen people. Still, that won't stop them from having the best night of their lives. OC's used.

**I don't own MFB or the song 'Auld Lang Syne'**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning but it wasn't just another Monday. It was New Year's Eve and Ginga chose that day to invite his friends to a beach party to celebrate the arrival of a brand new year together. Most of the blading teams and Legendary Bladers declined so they could celebrate in their own countries. Soon, more people declined for the reason of family trips or illnesses or other excuses until the big party turned into a small get together for only twelve people. There's Ginga, of course, along with Madoka, Kat, Kyoya, Hikaru, Wanda, Ryuga, Kenta, Yuu, Simi and Sami.

* * *

"Finally!" Masamune said in relief as he dropped the heavy pile of wood he was carrying on the sand. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as the others came into view.

"You didn't even carry as much as we did," Kyoya pointed out dropping his pile-which was WAY larger than Masamune's.

"Why do we even have to collect wood?" asked Ginga as he put his pile down as well.

"Cos', dimwit, you said we're going to stay overnight so we need to collect wood for the fire later," said Ryuga preparing to make a structure for the fire. While he was doing that the other boys began to put up two tents-one for the boys and the other for the girls. Yuu and Kenta had already set up their other stuff-the grill, blankets, volleyball net, umbrellas, food and refreshments-while the older boys gathered wood. The duo was now by the shore playing.

"Are the girls done yet?" asked Ryuga who had already put the last piece of wood in the pile and was now looking at his handiwork.

"Nope," replied Ginga," They're still changing."

"Ugh," groaned Masamune for the umpteenth time that day," What is it with girls and changing clothes? I wanna see Kat in a swimsuit already!"

"I didn't know you were dirty-minded," said Kyoya with a mischevous glint in his eyes.

Masamune blushed. Ginga, Kyoya and Ryuga snickered.

"I...uh..." the unicorn blader stuttered," Like you haven't imagined Hikaru in a dirty way before!"

It was Kyoya's turn to blush as Ginga and Ryuga released full-blown laughters.

"Tategami, just man up already and ask her out," said Ryuga.

"I will...," he replied,"...if Ginga asks Madoka out too."

"W-What? I d-don't like Madoka," Ginga stuttered, blushing as he did so.

Ryuga couldn't take it anymore and started to ROSL-Rolling on Sand Laughing.

"Um...What exactly is going on?"

The boys turned around and saw the girls watching them. Madoka was wearing a pale green bikini with bows, Hikaru's was a dark blue with ruffles and Kat's was a tiger fur pattern. Simi and Sami were wearing one pieces in black and white respectively and ran off to play with Kenta and Yuu. Wanda was wearing a simple shorts and shirt combo.

Ryuga watched as the other boys stared and laughed harder.

"Alright, Ryuga's laughing more than usual. It's creeping me out," said Madoka.

Ryuga stopped laughing and was now breathing heavily. "These three...girls...swimsuits...dirty minds...," he said through pants.

"Snap out of it you three!" snapped Wanda who finally got the message.

Their heads jerked upward as their blushes got darker.

Kat suddenly shrieked and pointed at Wanda.

"What?" asked Wanda.

"What are you wearing?"

"Uh...my swimsuit?"

"Nooooo...What you're wearing is a stupid excuse for beachwear. Let's go. I have extras in my bag."

Kat proceeded to drag Wanda back to the changing rooms. For someone who had a C- in Physical Education she had a pretty strong grip that even Wanda couldn't get out. And she was an A+ student in said subject.

"A little help here," she said to Ryuga since the others were still having a stare-off.

"Dare stop me from putting her in a proper outfit and I will personally see to it that Madoka will tamper with L-Drago next time you send it for repairs."

Ryuga shrugged," By all means. Don't let me stop you."

Kat smiled and continued to drag Wanda.

"Traitor!" the brown-haired girl shouted over her shoulder.

"All boys are perverts," commented Hikaru looking at Ryuga who was thinking about whatever it is Ryuga thinks.

"You said it," agreed Ginga.

"You have no idea what a pervert is, do you?"

"Nope."

"How 'bout you Kyoya?" she asked. Then, noticing where his gaze was," Eyes up, pervert!"

The scarred blader blushed

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"That is the best sandcastle ever!" exclaimed Sami as she and her twin sister, Simi, walked towards Yuu and Kenta.

"I just hope it won't happen again," said Kenta.

"What won't happen again?" asked Simi.

"Last time we went to the beach me and Yuu built a sandcastle but it got washed away by a wave," he explained.

"And this time I have a plan," announced Yuu with a mischievous grin on his face. "Ta-da!" he yelled pulling out a humongous umbrella.

"A wave is coming!" yelled Sami.

"Hiya!" Yuu opened the umbrella and braced against the impact of the wave. Once it stopped he turned around expectantly.

The sandcastle was safe!

"Yay!" he and Sami shouted as they jumped in the air.

"Yuu..."

Yuu flinched at the voice and turned back around.

Kenta was dripping wet from head to toe.

"Looks like the umbrella can only cover three people and a sandcastle," Simi pointed out. "Whoops," said Yuu sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Kenta mumbled something under his breath.

Sami ran off and came back with a towel in just seconds. "Here...,"she said wrapping it around Kenta and helping him dry off. Kenta smiled back in gratitude.

"Kenta and Sami

sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love

then comes marriage

Then comes Kenta Jr.

in a baby carriage."

sang Yuu and Simi, making the other two blush. An idea came into Sami's mind and she whispered it it to Kenta excitedly.

"YUU AND SIMI

SITTING IN A TREE

FIRST COMES LOVE

THEN COMES MARRIAGE

THEN COMES YUU JR.

IN A BABY CARRIAGE!"

Sami and Kenta sang in a volume louder than the firs two. It was Simi and Yuu's turn to blush. Soon, they were having a sing-off which eventually lead to Yuu losing his voice.

* * *

A gloomy aura surrounded Wanda as she walked back to their group's spot. The others were already sitting on the logs the boys set up when she came back wearing a dark purple bikini.

"Oh, lighten up. You look like a model," said Kat before sitting next to Masamune.

"I look more like an eggplant," she muttered.

"A very cute eggplant," replied Ryuga.

Wanda scowled and hit him in the chest making him lose his balance. He pulled the girl's arm in mid-fall making them fall down together with Ryuga on top of Wanda. They both blushed as their lips brushed against each other's lightly.

There was a flash and Ginga screamed," RYUGA!

"You might wanna run," said Wanda.

Thus, the two rivals ended up chasing each other all around the beach.

"This is gonna be a long day," commented Madoka.

* * *

"VOLLEYBALL!" yelled Masamune as he, Kenta, Yuu, Ryuga ad Kyoya occupied one side of the net while Kat, Simi, Sami, Wanda and Hikaru occupied the other. Madoka had gone to make dinner and Ginga went to help her.

"Let blood fly, ladies," said Wanda her competitive side taking over. Simi cracked her knuckles.

"Cower in fear ladies. I'm not just a #1 Blader I'm also a #1 volleyball player," bragged Masamune.

"Just serve the ball, Masamoomoo," said Hikaru impatiently.

He did as he was told and served it to the end of the other side. Kat intercepted it and sent it towards Wanda-who had her back against the other team-spiked it backwards. Ryuga jumped up and blocked it. Hikaru slid across the sand to save it. Yuu and Kenta hit it together and sent it high in the air. Simi crouched. Sami ran towards her and used her to somersault in the air. She hit the ball and it hurtled towards the boys' side.

"Score!" yelled Kat as she high-fived the twins.

With the girls combined efforts they got a 10 point lead. This irked the boys to no end.

"Well, that's our pride down the drain," said Yuu, recovering from his voice loss.

Kyoya growled and furiously sent the ball to the other side. The girls' guards were down and they weren't able to react in time. Unfortunately, Hikaru just happened to be in the line of fire.

"Ow!" she yelled as the ball made contact with her head and she fell on her back.

Kyoya cursed under his breath and ran towards the cooler. Kat blocked the girls from helping while Ryuga blocked the boys until Kyoya came back, an ice bag in his hand.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. Hikaru pointed to a spot on her head. Kyoya gently placed the bag there. The bluenette looked up to see Kyoya's blue eyes looking at her with concern. She could already feel her face burning up. Either from the heat or...

.

.

_Flash!_

.

._  
_

...maybe something else

* * *

Madoka was grilling patties while Ginga made the burgers. None of them talked as they were too focused on their own tasks. The only sound was the sizzling of meat and squirting of condiments.

The weather was getting colder compared to when they arrived. Madoka decided to wear the jacket she brought with her and opted to wear it like Ryuga's-on her shoulders. It was the middle of the afternoon already and a breeze was playing. A sudden burst of wind came in their direction and lifted Madoka's jacket off her shoulders.

"I got it!" she and Ginga yelled at the same time. They both ran towards the jacket as the wind continued to carry it farther away. At some point Madoka began to falter so Ginga held her hand to help her keep up. The mechanic blushed at the contact but it did help her run faster. The wind had stopped and the jacket just laid under the sun waiting to be picked up.

Once they were close Madoka felt a stabbing pain in her foot and suddenly felt herself falling.

Before she could fall ,however, a pair of arms suddenly went around her to steady her. She turned around to see Ginga looking at her, blushing furiously.

"It hurts," she said lamely to break the silence. a red bruise was already forming on her right foot.

In one sweeping motion he already had her on his back and was heading back to their group.

Madoka buried her face on his back and wondered why her heart was beating so fast.

_Flash!_

* * *

"Dinner!" announced Madoka whose right foot was now bandaged.

In just five seconds everybody was gathered around the foldable table laden with all kinds of food the authoress was too lazy to specify.

"Best...cooking...ever...Doka," said Ginga through mouthfuls of food. Madoka smiled and blushed.

Yuu and Simi were sitting together eating spaghetti. Their faces were already covered in sauce. Unknown to them they were eating the same piece of noodle. Both continued sucking on it and the noodle became shorter and shorter until they were now face to face. They both blushed and inched away from each other making the noodle break.

At the same time, just next to them was Kenta and Sami who were eating ice cream. Kenta's hand brushed against Sami's. The girl blushed and flinched which unluckily made the ice cream land on her face instead of her mouth. Kenta saw this and grabbed a tissue off the table. He began wiping the ice crea, off Sami's face until her brown eyes were visible. Dark brown eyes connected with light brown ones.

Silence surrounded the two young couples like they were in their own world.

"Awww..."

The young ones blushed and turned around to see the others smiling at them.

_Flash!_

"Buzz off!" snapped Simi.

* * *

It was already close to midnight. They all changed their clothes because the weather was getting colder. The fire was lit and everyone gathered around it in some sort of mutual silence. Ginga was massaging Madoka's foot while Kyoya was teaching Hikaru how top play guitar. Simi, Sami, Yuu and Kenta were all laughing on the blanket watching the stars. Ryuga and Wanda were sharing earphones listening to Wanda's music player. Masamune sat next to Kat who was arranging pictures on an album of some sorts.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Pictures I took a while ago," she replied. There was one of Ryuga and Wanda falling down, Kyoya aiding Hikaru, Madoka being carried by Ginga and the Teals eating with Yuu and Kenta.

"Something's missing," said Masamune.

_Flash!_

Kat looked up in surprise and saw her auto-developing Polaroid camera just above her. A picture slid out. Masamune pulled it off and placed it on Kat's hand. The girl looked at Masamune curiously before looking at the picture. In it, her head was turned down as she was too absorbed in her photos and Masamune was grinning widely. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand holding her own. Masamune's face was already inches from hers.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And auld lang syne!" sang Masamune as Kat continued to stare at him. When he finished the first verse he looked at Kat expectantly and that was when she found her voice," For auld lang syne, my dear, For auld lang syne. We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne.'

"For auld lang syne," they sang together.

Thus, the countdown begins.

"10..." the kids sat up on their blanket.

"9..." Hikaru and Madoka paid close attention.

"8..." Ryuga and Wanda removed their earpieces.

"7..." Kat closed her album firmly.

"6..." Masamune's arm went around Kat's waist.

"5..." Ryuga held Wanda's hand tightly.

"4..." Kyoya bumped his forehead against Hikaru's.

"3..." Kenta inched closer to Sami.

"2..." Simi smirked and tapped Yuu's shoulder.

"1..." Madoka and Ginga shared a glance.

Fireworks erupted in the sky in bursts of red and yellow, signaling the start of a brand new year. Kenta kissed Sami's cheek while Yuu pecked Simi's lips. Kat put her arms around Masamune's neck as they kissed sweetly. Kyoya placed his lips gently on Hikaru's. Ginga gave a warning glance to Ryuga. He nodded to assure him before sharing a kiss with Wanda. When Ginga turned back he found himself kissing Madoka. Both of them were surprised at first before giving in to the kiss.

More fireworks erupted in the sky but they paid no mind. There was a few moments of silence before a single firework went up and exploded in a heart-shaped formation.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

**Review please!  
**


End file.
